When a new peripheral device is added to a computer, a part of an engine is replaced, or a new piece of equipment is installed, the number of free cables, pipes, and the like also increases. Securing devices are used to hold cables to walls to avoid a tangled mess of cables, and to hold hoses in an engine to avoid them contacting a hot damaging surface or the like.
One type of holding device is an elongated plastic strip which can be looped around the object to be held, with the strip having teeth at one end and a locking mechanism at the other end that can move the teeth to tighten the loop. The strip can be passed through slits in the equipment wall to fix its position. Operation of the locking mechanism requires two hands, and it is easy to overtighten the strip and crush the cable or pipe that it holds. To remove a cable or pipe, the strip must be cut, so a replacement must be used. A clip that can hold a cable, pipe, or other object to a body wall, in a manner that enables easy one-hand operation, that avoids crushing the cable or pipe and that enables reuse, would be of value.